dogkids_wiki_of_wonderfandomcom-20200213-history
Grand Theft Pokemon: Gangster Version
'''Grand Theft Pokemon '''is First M-rated Pokemon game that is Developed by Game Freak and Rockstar Games. and This time, Nintendo Refuses to Publish this game, but it is published by Rockstar games. Despite "playable in 3d and 2d mode for age 7+, see Back" Thing, it's Really rated M for mature 17+. Plot Pokemon Gangster version is about Gardevoir who lost "his" Memory of Him and his Kirlia that was missing after She ( Kirlia ) disappeared off by Missingno, and... He wants revenge on Missingno, so The players has to control Gardevoir through Missions, Mini-Games, and many more, Flashbolt and Agu mon makes few appearance in certain storyline that lets him and his Agumon Partner kills other Pokemon and Digimon. There is a Mode that is similar to comparsion mode seen in pokemon mystery dungeon: Gates to infinity or recruiting feature seen in Grand Theft Auto San Andreas but it is unnamed. Players call it "Gang Mode" that lets you recruit other pokemon. Characters * Gardevoir - The Main Character of this game, in Most of copies, this gardevoir is male, but in some copies, this gardevoir is female. * Kirlia - Secondary Main Character of this game who was abducted by Missingno, in some copies of this game, She's Recruitable in Gang mode, but she can be killed by other gangsters which earned this game a Adults Only Rating from ESRB. * Missingno. - Main Antagonist of this game. He is most Responsible for killing Gangsters and Aducting Kirlia, in some copies, He kills Children but it gives This game a Adults only rating. * Flashbolt & Agumon - They only appears in Certain storyline that lets you play as them in some missions. * Victini - The Drug-Dealer character who can give Gardevoir a Heroin or any Drug-types. * Lugia - Missingno's assassin pokemon that was hired by missingno in order to stop gardevoir. * Eevee - the female pokemon that later evolves into sylveon, Eevee/sylveon can be Hot Breedable, but this resulted in earning Adults only Rating. * and many more! controversy This Game was sparked with controversies for many reason: * some parents doesn't Approve of Kids playing this game, but some teens or adults doesn't have parents, which hurts the commerical marketing. * There is an mini-game that involves Gardevoir breeding with other pokemon similar to Hot Coffee seen in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas. but It was given Negative Reaction by Parents, some reactions are postive by adults/Teens rather than kids or parents. *There is also similar mini-games that Required to advance some missions, it is called Game Corner Mini-Games but except this time, it is given negative reaction by Europe's Anti-Gambling Group. Ports PC Port There is Also an PC Port, but it was only available to some Pokemon fans and digimon fans in America. This game can be modifed with pc mods unlike it's nintendo 3ds Counterpart. well-known pc mods Are, Yoshi The Dinosaur/Dragon from Super mario bros. or Carl Johnson or Goomba or Mario. but unlike it's Nintendo 3ds counterpart, it's rendered in Grand Theft Auto V Engine (in Most Copies) or Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas Engine (in Certain copies), whereas it's nintendo 3ds counterpart is, Rendered in completely new engine Developed by Rockstar games known as "Grand Theft Pokemon: Gangster Version engine". Wii U Port There is also an Wii U Port. unlike Personal Computer Counterpart, it can't be Modded by means but you can hack it via certain programs. Category:Video Games